


Stupid Cupid

by theomnisquid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day, love spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s kinda like seeing your parents have sex.” Isaac comments looking just as horrified, if not more horrified than Scott. Stiles moans out Derek’s name in a breathless tone. Scott can hear Stiles’ heartbeat quicken and is once again really tempted to vomit as Derek attaches his mouth to the pulse point on Stiles’ throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Decided a couple days ago to take a break from Bunson Burner Romance to try and write a Valentine's day fic. Ended up rushing it a bit to get it finished by the end of the day. It isn't my best work, but I still enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

Scott is going to vomit. Like chunks and everything everywhere. He glances over at Isaac hoping to get an explanation for what is happening. He tries really hard to ignore the slurping and moaning sounds coming out of his best friend and Derek as they very wetly make out and rut against each other.

“It’s kinda like seeing your parents have sex.” Isaac comments looking just as horrified, if not more horrified than Scott. Stiles moans out Derek’s name in a breathless tone. Scott can hear Stiles’ heartbeat quicken and is once again really tempted to vomit as Derek attaches his mouth to the pulse point on Stiles’ throat. Gagging, Scott roughly drags Isaac outside of Derek’s loft.

“Isaac,Your text said that Stiles had been shot with an arrow.” Scott forces out through clenched teeth. Stepping outside had not been enough. He could still hear them going at each other. Isaac nods wincing as Derek lets out a really loud and long moan.

“Derek was too.” Isaac states placing his hands over his ears in a vain attempt to muffle the sounds of Stiles and Derek. When Scott had received the text “Stiles. Arrow. Shot. Help.” He had expected to come into a scene of Stiles possibly dying. Bleeding out on the floor of Derek’s new loft. Or even worse already dead. He had ran here as fast as he could. Heart stuck in his throat, thinking he might lose his best friend. He had not expecting to come into a scene that would make him want to take a hot poker to his brain in order to erase the image of Stiles pornographically straddling Derek while the Alpha crammed his tongue down Stiles’ throat.

He looks at Isaac. As much as he really really doesn’t want to know why Derek and Stiles are going at each other like rabbits in heat, he knows he needs to know what happened in ordered to fix it.

“Stiles had seen this case file on his dad’s desk. It involved quite a few mysterious deaths. Bodies have been turning up in the woods. It appeared that they had been skinned and then they had been re-skinned in someone else’s skins.” Isaac looked a bit green. Scott wasn’t sure if it was from the graphic descriptions of the bodies, Stiles had no doubt given to Isaac or the noises that were coming from Derek and Stiles currently.

“Did you find anything?” Scott kinda really hopes the answer is no. The last time Stiles had gone in the woods to look for a body, Scott had ended up as a werewolf.

“There was faint traces of someone’s scent. But the bodies were found not that far off from the public trails, so it could have been anyone’s.” Isaac shrugs, raking a hand through his curly hair. In the distance the two can hear the sounds of pants unzipping and Stiles exclamation of “Oh my God! It is huge!” Scott briefly thinks he should maybe intervene. He chooses instead to tug at his hair in a frustrated manner.

“Yeah, but...” He gestures vaguely towards the loft, not quite wanting to acknowledge whatever it is happening currently between Derek and Stiles.  
“Right, no bodies to be found. And nothing to suggest the possibility of a skinwalker.” Isaac pauses and both he and Scott shudder at the sound of Stiles’s moans being muffled by something. Derek’s dick, Scott’s brain unhelpfully supplies.

“But there was this guy there.” Isaac continues speaking slightly louder. “ A large man. Really large and wearing a diaper looking thing of sorts. He shot Stiles first and when Derek tried to attack him, he shot Derek as well. Then he just kinda disappeared.” 

Scott stares at Isaac. That didn’t really explain why Derek and Stiles were suddenly Derek and Stiles. Then it dawns on him. Diaper, Arrow, Derek and Stiles being Derek and Stiles.

“Cupid?” Scott asks, but their discussion is interrupted by the door of the loft opening. Stiles stumbles out, a large hickey blossoming on his neck. Derek follows after, still zipping up his jeans. Stiles is grinning like an idiot. Scott narrows his eyes, he has a very bad feeling about this.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Stiles?” Scott questions. Stiles grin grows even wider, practically splitting his face in half. Definitely a bad feeling.

“OH MY GOD, SCOTT! Derek proposed! We are going to get married!” Stiles gushes, turning to jump on Derek, straddling the older man’s hips and jamming his throat down Derek’s throat.”

“Stiles, you can’t marry Derek.” Scott tells his friends earning glares from both Stiles and Derek.

“Scott, bro, I know you and Derek haven’t always seen eye to eye. But I thought you would at least be happy for me. Can’t you support me? I am marrying the love of my life.” Stiles pouts at Scott, still wrapped around Derek’s torso. He lays his head against Derek’s shoulder. Tongue darting out to graphically lick at Derek’s collar bone.

Scott shoots a look over to Isaac, who just throws his hands up in the air and retreats a couple steps back. Stiles continues chattering on in the background about Derek being his soul mate and the details of their soon to be Vegas wedding. He wants to have of those Elvis weddings because cause how cool would it be to have the King marry them. Scott heaves out a sigh.

“Isaac, please don’t let Stiles run away to Vegas and marry Derek.” Scott commands Isaac. “I think I need to go talk to Deaton about this. Maybe he knows of a way to fix this.”

Isaac gives him an unsure look and Scott suggests calling Lydia to come help with them. And to please please please get them back inside before the neighbors saw them as they were starting to take off their clothes again.

 

********************************************************************************************************

 

Deaton sits heavily into a chair, giving Scott a skeptical look. Scott rubs his hands roughly over his face.

“Well do you know anything about Cupid or not?” Scott asks as he drops his hands back down to his sides. Deaton frowns and turns to his clinic’s computer, pulling up a file.

“I’ve heard rumors of Cupids and their affects on people. But I never believed they were true.” Deaton leans forward to read the file. Scott crosses his arms over his chest and begins to pace in the background as Deaton reads.

“You are a mentor to werewolves and you don’t believe in Cupid?” Scott complains as he paces.

“It seemed ridiculous.” Deaton states casually, not bother to turn and look at Scott. Scott groans and stops his pacing, leaning against the wall.

“A Cupid’s spell can only be broken when the arrows used to shoot the affected person or persons is broken in half.” Deaton reads aloud. Scott straightens, pulling away from the wall and grins.

“That’s so easy!” He shouts, pumping his fist slightly in the air. He goes to leave, but Deaton places a hand on his arm, staying him in place. 

“Scott, it isn’t that simple. After breaking the arrows, one needs to stab them into the Cupid that cast the spell in certain places on its body.” Deaton looks up at Scott. The young werewolf swallows hard; nothing in his life could ever just be easy.

“I hate my life.” He tells Deaton. “Where do I need to stab Cupid?”

“One half of into each eye for love is blind. One half into the left wrist for the vena amoris flows through to the heart. And then then one in its heart to kill the love.” Deaton stands and gives Scott a look full of concern.

“Be careful Scott. Don’t let your guard down. This may seem silly, Cupid shooting two people and making them fall in love, but don’t underestimate these creatures.”

“My life is a horror movie.” Scott tells Deaton as he leaves the clinic.

 

********************************************************************************************

 

When Scott returns to the loft, he is greeted with the sight of Jackson sitting outside. The jock looks scarred completely for life. Scott raises an eyebrow at him as he walks inside. Jackson just shakes his head and tells Scott this is one of the most fucked up things he has ever witnessed in his life.

Derek is nowhere to be seen. Lydia is situated in front of Stiles, who is perched on a barstool wearing what looks suspiciously like a simple wedding dress. His cheeks have been dusted with a light pink colouring that is definitely not the result of blood rushing to them. Lydia has her head tilted, a thoughtful look on her face and an eyeshadow brush in her right hand. 

“I really don’t think blue will look good on you, Stiles. You’ll look too much like a hooker.” Lydia tells Stiles, who pouts up at her.

“But blue is Derek’s favourite colour!” He claims, reaching to snatch the blue eyeshadow and brush out of her hands. Lydia purses her lips together and moves the items out of the lovestruck teen’s reach.

“I would have thought that black would have been his favourite colour.” She states and puts the blue eyeshadow back into the makeup bag, pulling out a plum colour. She smiles as she holds it up to Stiles.

Scott stares, mouth agape at his best friend. He knew that Stiles had been really friendly with all the drag queens from the club. But he never would have thought, his bro would be willing to dress up like this.

“Wha...wha..what?” Scott stammers out, understanding what Jackson had meant. Stiles and Derek tongue wrestling was one thing, this...this...he didn’t know how to describe this. Lydia lets out a sharp bark of laughter.

“Isaac called and said he needed help stopping Stiles and Derek from running away to Vegas to get married.” Lydia begins to apply the eyeshadow to Stiles’ eyelids. “Personally, I would have let them. How much more hilarious would this situation become when they finally break from this spell, if they were married?” Scott glares at Lydia, but she ignores him.

“Why is Stiles dressed like a bride?” He asks, casting glances around for Isaac or Derek.

“Isaac went to take a shower. Something about needed to wash everything off. Erica showed up a few minutes after Jackson and me, took Derek to a strip club. Stiles is the bride, I am making him pretty for his wedding.” She states this matter of factly, turning to Scott with a look that dares him to challenge her. 

Stiles, who up until this point had been quiet, suddenly starts weeping. His mascara smearing aross his face.

“Oh my God! Lydia!” He sobs, wiping a hand across his runny nose and wiping it on his dress. “What if Derek likes one of the strippers better than me? What if he runs away and marries her instead.”

“One can only hope.” Scott mutters under his breath earning a brush being stabbed into his side. 

“Oh sweetie, that will never happen. All those strippers are just dirty skanks anyway. You are a much better catch.” She assures Stiles sweetly before a look of anger flashes on her face. “Now stop crying. I have to redo your makeup. You look like a raccoon. And if I was Derek, I wouldn’t want to marry a raccoon.”

Scott shakes his head and leaves Lydia to Stiles. He needs to find Isaac and break the spell. The sooner the better.

“Take Jackson with you! He is annoying me.” Lydia calls after him. Scott doesn’t bother to point out that Jackson is outside the loft as far away from her and Stiles as he can get without actually leaving.

 

******************************************************************************************************

 

The sun is setting on Beacon Hills as Scott, Isaac and Jackson scour the woods for the arrows. 

“ I don’t even know why I am helping with this.” Jackson complains loudly, snapping a twig off a branch and flinging out into the woods. “If Stiles wants to settle down and raise a couple of were-pups. I say let him.”

Scott and Isaac roll their eyes as Jackson sniggers at his own joke. As the time ticks by and they still have yet to even find the arrows, let alone Cupid, Scott begins to worry that the spell might have a time limit. What if they only have to midnight before he loses his best friend to a spell forever? He shudders at the thought and doubles his search speed.

It is nearing two am before Isaac finally gives a triumphant shout and holds up to aged arrows. Scott takes them from him and holds them up to the moonlight. It is a wonder, he thinks, that these two simple weapons could cause such havoc.

He exams both of them closely. Noting how they appear to be made from an apple tree and are notched with the feathers or a dove. The arrow is lightweight and doesn’t seem like much. Scott wonders how they will find Cupid. He thinks he should have asked Deaton if there was some type of summoning spell for love angels.

He runs his fingers over the feathers and decides to burn the bridge of finding Cupid after breaking the arrows. He grips the arrows in his hands. His left towards the tip and his hands towards the nock. 

Jackson is on the ground, holding his sides from laughter as Scott struggles to break the arrow. His face turning beet red. Isaac throws out suggestions but nothing seems to help. Scott still isn’t able to break them.

“Maybe it takes two people to break them.” Jackson suggests, getting up off the Forest floor and walking over to Scott holding out his hand. Scott frowns. It makes sense. The bond is between two people, so it should take two people to break it.

He places the feathered end of the arrow in Jackon’s hand. Isaac shifts closer to Scott, watching the arrow over his shoulder. Scott looks Jackson in the eye, nodding and counting down from three. On one, the arrows snap in half.

All three’s faces break out into grins. Scott holds up his half of the arrows, waving them wildly in the air. Jackson stares at the ones in his hand.

“I’ll be damned, that actually worked.” He states. Scott almost feels like kissing Jackson full on the mouth. Except it is Jackson.

“Not to rain on this parade.” Isaac says quietly. “But how are we suppose to find the Cupid?” Scott lowers his arm and stares at Isaac as an arrow whizzes by his head, just grazing his ear. He whips around, gaze sweeping over the thing that fired it. Beside him Isaac and Jackson growled.

The creature was large and definitely man like. Scott guessed it to be at least 6’8” if not taller. It’s back was hunched and it’s hair stringy. Around its lower half, it wore a diaper. A quiver slung over its back and a bow held in its hand. A thin line of drool ran from its crooked mouth as it hissed out a baritoned laugh.

Scott shook his hands out, letting his nails grow to claws and his fangs slide down. Glancing over at Jackson and Isaac, he could see they had done the same. They crouched low, ready to attack. The Cupid swayed slowly in place. It’s laughter slowly rising in tempo. The whine of his laugh growing more high pitched.

The laughter grew to a soprano tone and the werewolves ears were ringing. Isaac whined next to Scott, falling to his knees. Jackson soon followed, hands clawing at his ears. Scott gritted his teeth and took a few steps forward before falling to his knees as well. Then the Cupid was on him, arrows being knocked from his grip.

The creature’s face was mere inches from his. It’s breath hot and smelling of death invading his nostrils. He gags and tries to scramble back to his feet, reaching desperately for the arrow halves. Cupid’s bony hand across his face sends him reeling backwards. He gasps desperately for air as the large creature presses its weight on his chest. Long skeletal fingers wrapping around his neck cutting off his air supply.

His vision swims in and out of focus, the moonlit forest growing dark. The Cupid leans forward, a line of drool falling onto Scott’s cheek. Then suddenly it is shrieking and clawing at the arrow halves embedded in its eyes. Scott gasps in air, his throat burning. The Cupid stands, head thrashing as it desperately tries to pull out the arrow from its eyes. Jackson kneels down beside Scott, placing a hand on his shoulder, eyes glued to the Cupid.

The Cupid’s death is quick, Isaac launches himself at it. The notched end of its arrow embedding itself into its left wrist. The other end forcing its way through bone and into its heart. It shudders once and then falls to the ground. Isaac pants and looks over at his two companions.

“Is it over?” He asks.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

Stiles sits down next to Derek on the top step of the burned down Hale House’s front porch. It has been a month since the whole Cupid ordeal. He hadn’t exactly been avoiding Derek this whole time. He just hadn’t brought up the courage to face him until now. 

He doesn’t say anything, but counts it as a small victory that Derek doesn’t tell him to leave. He licks his lips and awkwardly rubs his hands against his jeans. He wonders if Derek has been agonizing over things just as much as he has been.

“Turns out all those bodies were the work on a normal, non-supernatural type person.” Stiles drops his hands into his lap, clearing his throat and continuing before Derek has a chance to respond. “Sometimes, I forget that that normal people and normal life can be just as terrible as the supernatural.”

He quiets then, waiting for Derek to say something. He isn’t sure what he wants Derek to say. Maybe everything he wants to say but is too afraid to say. He longs to look Derek in the eyes like it is the most natural thing in the world. Like he did while under Cupid’s spell. But he worries he may not like what he sees in those eyes.

Seconds pass into minutes and minutes threaten to turn into hours. But Derek makes no move to discuss what Stiles knows they should. Even if it doesn’t go the way, Stiles wants it too. Even if Derek pushes Stiles away, he knows they need to talk.

“Cupid’s arrows don’t actually work unless both people shot already have feelings.” Stiles blurts out, finally turning to face Derek. The werewolf doesn’t looking back, staring straight ahead instead. “It doesn’t make people fall in love. It just amplifies feelings that are already there.”

Tentatively Stiles reaches a hand out and places it on Derek’s forearm. Derek can deny it all he wants, but Stiles can definitely feel the spark between them. He almost wants to thank the creature for placing a spell on them. He realizes he is tired of denying his feelings for Derek to himself.

“Derek, you were as much in love with me as I was in love with you before Cupid shot us.” Stiles voice cracks and he has to stop and let out a shuddering breath. He blinks away a few tears. Derek shifts slightly, moving away enough that Stiles is forced to drop his hand from Derek’s arm.

“Stiles, shut up.” Derek’s voice is gruff and Stiles can’t help remembering how it sounded in his ear, telling him about all the ways Derek was going to fuck him.

“No! Dammit!We need to talk about what happened!” Stiles is shouting, then suddenly Derek’s hand is on his cheek. Warm and calloused against his skin, his lips inches from Stiles.

“Stiles. Shut. Up.” He says again, gently capturing Stiles’ lips with his own. It isn’t as passionate and lust filled as the ones they had shared under cupid’s spell. But there is something there and Stiles knows Derek can feel it too by the way he grips the teen’s red hoodie as if he is afraid to let go.


End file.
